To Protect Those You Love
by just.lovin'.it.13
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel are on the run after discovering a secret government controlled world. Along the way their friendship and love for one another grows stronger. Quinntana end game. Brittana friendship. Faberrittana friendship.


**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Glee or the characters, if I did then it would have gone beyond season 6 ;)**

Steadily, lowering her petite, pale and battered body onto the soiled, yet ancient oak table, she made quick work of taking of shredded and bloodied garments of her. She hastily took hold of a dull light brown towel that hung on a rusted hook just beside the table; then forcefully held it to her wounded side in order to halt the bleeding. The distressed Latino lying down, barely conscious, whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to stop the bleeding. Just stay with me babe." She whispered to her. Then at that moment rushed in two teenagers; she immediately recognized them and wasted no time in ordering them to get her the necessities to save her lovers life.

"Oh God. Santana!" Brittany all but shouted and rushed to her subconscious friends' side. Slowly reaching her hand out to stroke her bruised cheek gently. Santana turned her head into her palm for comfort. "Is she going to be okay Q?" she asked quietly.

Looking down at her, Quinn's eyes briefly flashed with jealousy at their contact but pushed the thought aside. "Yeah Britt, she'll be okay." She professed, trying to reassure herself more than the other blonde. At that moment Rachel scurried in carrying bandages, clean towels and all the other stuff Quinn asked for.

"Here you go. Where should I put them?" She panted slightly out of breath.

"Just put them on the floor next to me. Britt could you please move aside, I need to fix her up." Quinn commanded to them, though not harshly. Silently nodding, Brittany pecked Santana on the forehead, which didn't go unnoticed by the hazel eyed blonde, and scampered out of the way. Rachel simply lay the equipment down and stood back, however, on the ready if her friend requires any assistance.

Soundlessly working, Quinn made swift effort to stop the bleeding and disinfect it as soon as possible. Then she stitched up her cut while constantly whispering comforting words for every sob or groan she received as she didn't have anything to ease the pain with. When she was done she told Rachel to go to the back and get her some clothes for Santana, knowing Brittany would have trouble finding it. When Rachel left, she got back to cleaning the smaller cuts and bandaging a long but shallow cut on her arm.

Just as she finished Rachel came back with a black hoody and dark grey sweat pants. Handing the hoody over she got to work on putting the sweats on Santana herself.

"Britt, come help me put the hoody on her please." Swiftly moving over to them, Brittany was glad she finally got to help out after feeling completely useless just standing and watching them for the time it took Quinn to fix up Santana. Lifting her limp body up securely; as not to agitate her injuries, she held her up so that Quinn could easily slide the clothing over her head. Then lightly lifting her tanned arm and guided it through the arm holes, and repeated it for the other side. Quinn at that point pulled it all the way down her bruised and bandaged body. Looking down she could see Rachel had got both legs through the holes and only need to get it up all the way to her waist.

So she lay her back down again, making sure the brunettes head didn't hit the desk hard. Moving over she helped Quinn lift Santana's hip whilst Rachel slid the sweats all the way up. When they were done, Quinn deftly picked Santana up bridal style and went to the dusty and patched up coach several feet away, then lowered her onto it, hoping it will provide more comfort than the filthy desk did. Staring down at the sleeping beauty, she took her time to finally look at all her features properly. Her eyes were closed and long thick eyelashes spread across the very top edge of her cheek. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows no longer furrowed in concentration or worry. Quinn's gaze then trailed down a straight and delicate nose, leading down to the Latino's top plump lip then to her bottom, were a small cut disfigured the side of it. However, in Quinn's eyes she still looked sensational. High defined cheek bones made her look even more breathe taking. Looking back at the alluring lips, Quinn had the urge to lean down feel them with her own lips.

"Quinn is she going to be okay?" Perceiving Brittany's voice from behind, Quinn was broken out of her trance.

Not taking her eyes of Santana she simply mumbled a barely audible yes, whilst nodding her head for further confirmation. "But we got to get everything packed and find somewhere safe to go. I recon we have 24 hours before they find this hideout. This place isn't safe." She added hastily.

"I'll get the food and supplies." Rachel said, getting straight on with it as soon as she received a nod from Quinn.

"What should I do?" The blue eyed blonde questioned.

"You get some warm clothes for all of us B, and if you need help just call for one us okay?" Quinn told her, "I'm going to get the weapons and extra ammo." Nodding Brittany ran into the other room, but not without on last glance at the sleeping Latino on the couch.

Observing Santana again, Quinn saw that she was shivering faintly. Shrugging of her jacket she laid it on top her, hoping it may offer some warmth. With one final look she went down into the basement were their guns and ammunition were placed. Taking hold of 9mm she put in her belt, then grabbed a small black backpack and started to place additional full magazines into. She then saw the dessert eagle and remembered it was Santana's favourite. Picking it up she placed it in the other side of her belt; getting the bullets and spare magazines, she put them in the bag. After getting a few more weapons for them she zipped up the backpack and placed it over her shoulders and onto her back. It was quite heavy but nothing she couldn't deal with.

Walking back upstairs, she saw Rachel sat on the floor next to Santana, seemingly done with her duty. Noticing Brittany was still not here she went to where she was in the other room. When she got there she noted the blonde had packed more than needed.

"Britt?" Quinn lightly calls to her.

Startled, Brittany drops the body warmer she had in her hand and turns to Quinn who looks quite guilty for making the other blonde scared.

"What you doing B? We only need a few things." Quinn asked her.

"I thought I'd get a few more jumpers for San. Don't want her to be cold." She say's looking down a bit.

"That's a good idea but we don't want too much otherwise it'll slow us down sweetie." Quinn told her considerately, so that the Brittany didn't think that she was just making mistakes. Nodding Brittany zipped up the grey backpack and held up four black leather hooded jackets.

"I found these, I thought that we should wear them because they're water proof and don't stand out." She said unsurely, as if expecting Quinn to reject her idea.

"That's brilliant Britt, and they seem warm too." Quinn stated to her honestly.

Brittany beamed at the fact that she managed to help out and didn't feel as hopeless as before. The pair walked out and strode into the room where the two brunettes were.

"We ready to go?" Rachel asked them while standing up and putting her bag onto her back.

"Yeah. We just got to work out how we are going to carry Santana."

"I can carry your bag and you can carry Santana, then when one of us gets tired we can swap around and take turns."

"That will slow us down Rach."

"What other option do we have; we've got to get a move on and if we start now then we have a head start and can get to the borders sooner."

Thinking over all the pro's and con's Quinn finally agreed. She then handing Rachel and Brittany a 9mm and pocket knife to defend themselves with if needed. Giving her bag and a leather jacket to Rachel, she went over to Santana and pulled of the jacket she had previously placed on her. Lifting her softly, she put the leather jacket on her with little difficulty. Turning around she saw Brittany and Rachel were sorted. Hurriedly putting her own leather jacket on she picked Santana up and placed her on her back; she strode towards the door, Brittany rushing over and opening it for them.

Feeling the strong breeze hitting her face as soon as she stepped out, Quinn held more firmly onto Santana's thighs to keep her steady on her back. Taking careful strides she led her friends in a murky and dark forest. Though knowing it was dangerous inside there, they were willing to risk it, rather than get captured and have worse happen to them; than just getting lost in nature.

 **That's the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked please review and tell me what you think. It's probably confusing at the moment but it will hopefully make more sense in chapter 2 as I reveal what happened to them.**

 **'.it.13 xx**


End file.
